


What Lies Underneath - Quicky Bang Matchmaker Challenge 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facial Shaving, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean grows a beard, and Sam shaves it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Underneath - Quicky Bang Matchmaker Challenge 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the Quicky Bang Matchmaker Challenge story, [What Lies Underneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953910), by Rivka T.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  



End file.
